


Tight

by rudbeckia



Series: 221B ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Body Image, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: John and Sherlock are getting ready for a day at the swimming pool, but John has a problem with his shorts.For the 221B prompt “swimming pool”





	Tight

“John?”  
He ignores it. Not deliberately, his attention is mostly taken by the task of pulling on last year’s shorts.

“John!”  
He scowls and plucks uselessly at the double knot that will never be loosened (should’ve unpicked it 352 days ago before slinging the whole case of holiday laundry into the wash) and wriggles with a bit more vigour. Grimaces at the tight burn in his soft skin.

“JOHN!”  
“I’m busy, Sherlock!” A little snappish. The waistband finally clears the obstacle of this year’s love handles. He sighs again and runs his fingers under the snug fabric, feeling the taut cord that holds them just a little too tightly.  
“You’re not busy.” The voice is getting closer. Footsteps bring it into the same room. “You’re— Oh. Oh, John.” Loose dark hair waves as Sherlock shakes his head. “You’ll chafe if you get those wet.”  
“I don’t care, Sherlock.” John looks at Sherlock’s reflection in the mirror. “At least I can fit into one item of honeymoon clothing again.”

“John.” Sherlock’s hands are on his hips, right over the rounded swell that wasn’t part of him last year. “There’s a shop. Get a new pair.”  
He sighs and tightens his lips. “What’s wrong with this pair?”  
Sherlock leans close and looks down. “I can see the outline of your cock and balls.”


End file.
